New Enemies
by Dragon Master Briam
Summary: Life goes on for the Sailor Scouts even though a new evil is slowly making their way towards them. What will they do when new characters threaten their duties? ANd what's up with Darien?
1. Chapter 1

New Enemies

Chapter 1

The Sailor Scouts all walked along the sidewalk after a long day of school. Serena in particular was in a bad mood.

"Serena, you wouldn't have gotten such a bad score on your English test had you even tried to study." Raye said.

Serena turned to Raye, walking backwards as she spoke. "I did study! It was just so hard!"

"Whatever! Amy spent all that time trying to help you and this is how you repay her? Your so full of yourself-"

"Serena! Watch out!" Lina cried out but only a second to late. Serena crashed into another girl their age and both went tumbling to the ground. Serena groaned on the ground along with the girl she was lying on top of while the other scouts hung their heads with a sweat mark on the sides of their heads.

Serena sat up and rubbed her head. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"You're telling me." The girl behind her grumbled as she sat up as well. She was small like Serena with long black hair she held back in a messy bun. Her eyes were a deep gold, reminding Serena of gold jewelry that sparkled unwillingly in the sun as the girl's eyes did now. She wore a white tunic shirt and a light blue skirt that went down to her knees with white flip flops.

"Kirala! Are you alright?" A boy nearby helped the girl stand up as Lita and Amy helped Serena up. He was as tall as Darien, with shaggy brown hair and navy blue eyes.

"I'm fine." The girl said, brushing her skirt.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." Serena apologized.

"It's quite alright. I shouldn't have stopped in such a busy spot." The girl smiled and held out her hand. "Kirala Miagi."

"Serena Tsukino."

They both shook hands with a wide smile.

"Serena! Hey!"

They both stopped and looked over to see a tall boy walked over. Serena smiled, hearts in her eyes. "Hi Darien!"

Darien smiled at her and put an arm around her. He smiled Kirala. "And who is your new friend- Miles?"

The boy who was standing behind Kirala smiled. "Darien! How good it is to see you again!"

The boys shook hands, grins on their faces. Serena looked at Darien, questions in her eyes. Darien smiled at her. "Serena, this is Miles Hugasi., a very good friend of mine. I haven't seen you in almost a year, though. Where have you been?"

Miles smiled. "Here and there. Mostly with Kirala. She's been dragging me all over. But, it's so good to be home again."

"All over? Doing what?" Lita asked, stepping up.

"We've been searching for…some people. A secret society if you will. There's been, however, strange events that have occurred here that we thought might help us find them."

Kirala elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Miles."

Miles gave an embarrassed smiled. "Sorry. Have to go. I'll see you around, Darien?"

"Of course. Call me and we'll catch up on things."

Miles smiled and nodded. He took Kirala's hand and the two walked off, talking to each other in hushed voices.

After they left, a sudden beeping came and they all looked at their watches to see Artemis flickering on the screen. "We need you all to come to Serena's house right away!"

"Right!" They all said. The Scouts headed towards Serena house. Serena looked at Darien who smiled back.

"Go ahead. I've got things to do any ways."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Positive. If you need me, I'll be at my apartment." He pecked her on the cheek and left, hands in his pockets. Serena sighed.

"Come on Serena!" Raye called.

"Coming!" Serena called back and raced towards them, wondering why Artemis had called them in.

How do you like it? It's my first fanfic so please review. Don't worry, it's just the prologue. I'll post more once I get a review. Just one review and I'll post another one! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

New Enemies

Chapter 2

The Sailor Scouts sat around Serena's table with Artemis and Luna sitting in the middle. Their faces were solemn and serious, making the Scouts nervous.

"What's the matter?" Raye finally asked.

Artemis sighed. "We've detected an unusual energy source coming towards the Earth. It's coming at a pretty slow pace but if it continues at this speed, it will reach Earth before the end of next month."

"What kind of energy source?" Lita asked, leaning forward.

Artemis gulped and looked at Luma. Luma nuzzled his cheek. Artemis gave her a small smile before turning back to the Sailor Scouts. "I didn't recognize it at first so, I went searching in our historical archives. The energy source apparently the same one that…destroyed Queen Serenity."

Serena gasped. "Mother." She whispered.

Lina leaned forward. "But I though that the Queen destroyed it with the crystal before she died!"

"No. I found a hidden record from a subject that died shortly after Serenity did. At the time, the energy was to powerful for Serenity to destroy so she, instead, banished the energy to a far galaxy away form Earth and the Moon."

"What exactly is this energy source?" Amy asked. "My computer-base didn't pick it up!"

Luna stood up. "Of course you didn't. We were barely able to find it ourselves. We don't know exactly what it is just yet. It's to far away for us to even analyze thoroughly."

"What should we do?" Lita asked,

"Nothing." Serena said for the first time."

Everyone turned to her. Serena stood up, her fists clenched together and her head down. "This energy is obviously very powerful if even my mother couldn't get rid of it. I don't want the same thing happening to either of you."

"But Serena-" Raye started.

"No. Promise you won't do anything stupid until we know exactly what it is first."

The Scouts all looked at her and nodded. "Okay."

Serena nodded and walked outside, holding her sides. The same energy source that had destroyed her mother was back. The true enemy in Serena's eyes. What was she going to do? How was she going to protect her friends from something even her mother couldn't destroy? Serena looked up at the crescent moon above her. "Oh, Mother. What do I do?"

"What are we going to do, Luna? Serena's in a state of depression, Darien has yet to be seen all week which is worsening Serena's condition and the girls are in a state of panic." Artemis sighed and laid his head on the pillow he was sitting on. Luna sighed.

"Don't get down on yourself, Artemis. Everything will turn out alright. Hopefully." Luna added under her breath. "We just have to hope for the best."

"I'm afraid that just hoping won't be enough. You know Luna, there was something else I found in the account of Queen Serenity's destruction."

"Oh? And what was that?" Luna asked, confused.

"It talked about another Sailor Scout other then the ones known now. Sailor Power. Do you know anything about her?"

Luna slowly nodded. "Yes. I can't believe I'd forgotten all about her. Sailor Power was the Queen's own protector. She was said to be the source of the crystal's power."

"What happened to her?" Artemis asked, interested.

Luna sighed. "That day, she went off to fight the energy away from the Moon and the Queen's beloved Earth. But, she never came back and when the energy came, she wasn't there. Nobody knows what happened to her. She just, disappeared."

"Do you think she was destroyed?"

"I don't know. I don't think you can truly destroy her. She was very confident in everything she did yet rarely seen unless she was needed by the Queen. From what I remember."

Artemis sighed, lost in his own private thoughts.

Serena walked away from Darien's apartment, rejected once again. Where was Darien? Something happened to him, she knew it. She put her hands in her Jean pockets, watching her tennis shoes walk her to the park she loved to go to. The sounds of the wind rustling the branches of the trees around her along with the tune of children laughing and playing would normally brighten her mood. But today, it did nothing but depress her more. Did she do something that angered Darien?

She kept on walking along the path and found herself in the woods that surrounded the park. She looked around, trying to find comfort in the places that normally did and found nothing but pain. Sighing, she continued walking.

She didn't know how long she walked along the path but she managed to realize that everything had gone quiet. Very quiet. She stopped, planting her feet on the ground. She looked around, frowning. Then, the sound of something walking on dried leaves. Serena spun around and saw a women walk into view. They walked out and saw Serena and smiled.

"Hi Serena!" Kirala smiled.

Serena smiled. "Kirala! You startled me for a moment!"

Kirala chuckled. "I'm sorry. Is everything alright?" She asked suddenly, seeing Serena's tear streaked face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Serena hurriedly said, wiping her face.

"You don't look alright. Please. Share your troubles." Kirala leaned against a tree, her expression that of patience and wonder. Serena surveyed her. She wore an orange tank top that hugged her form and showed off her stomach, low cut tan pants that bagged around boots, and her hair was pulled back by an orange bandanna. Serena sighed.

"It's Darien. He's- He hasn't been around for almost a week and I can't take it anymore! He won't answer his phone! Or his door for that matter!" The whole thing came out in a watery mess and she was soon comforted by Kirala's arms.

"Shhhhh. There. There. I'm sure Darien has a very good reason for not talking to you…for…a…week." She trailed off, thinking about her own words. "Are you sure you didn't have a fight or something? Sometimes, Miles doesn't even look at me for a week if we have a row."

"No! I-was with my friends and he went home and I haven't seen him since." Serena sobbed.

"Well, I don't know why Darien isn't with you anymore. Maybe it was an emergency."

"He would have called me at least by now."

"You never know." Kirala said, pulling off her bandanna and wiping Serena's face off. Serena smiled at her and Kirala frowned. "I've seen this face before."

Serena chuckled. "Probably some other poor soul crying her heart out."

"No, I know this face before. Have I met your mother?"

Serena looked at Kirala, frowning. "My mother died a long time ago."

Kirala frowned, her face stumped. "I'm sorry. I just…never mind. Would like me to take you home? It's getting pretty late." Kirala said, looking up at the sky.

Serena looked up and saw the sun was already setting. She nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"No problem!" Kirala said with a smile and Serena felt much better than she had before. But, as they walked back, Serena began to recognize the face as well. Where had she seen that face before?

DISCALIMER—I DON"T OWN SAILOR MOON EXCEPT FOR THE STORY, KIRALA, AND MILES! THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR THE ENTIRE STORY.

Finally got chapter two up everybody! And with a bit of a cliff hanger there as well…evil laugh

Okay, I'll post the next chapter up when I get at least two more reviews! That's two reviews! Think

you can do it?


	3. Chapter 3

New Enemies

Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I loved them!

Serena sat in the passenger seat next to Kirala, the sun already gone. She had given up on wondering where she had seen Kirala before but her brain would help her out. So, she decided to liven up the awkward silence with conversation.

"So, are you an Miles going out or something?'

Kirala smiled. "Yes. For almost a year now."

"How did you meet?" Serena asked, hoping it was something romantic.

"It was actually Darien we have to thank. You see, Darien and Miles were good friends in High School and used to go to a lot of parties."

"Darien? At a party?"

Kirala giggled as she stopped at a stop sign. "Yeah. He's changed a lot since then, I've heard. But, Darien dragged Miles to a party and that's where we met. Mind you, we didn't hit off at first. We actually hated each other for awhile. But, once we got to know each other and a few other…things happened, we fell in love. We live together now."

"That's just like me and Darien! But we don't live together. We hated each other when we met but, we kind of grew on each other and then our…duties to ourselves kind of pulled us together even more."

"Wow. Looks like we have a lot in common!" Kirala said, smiling. She then put on a serious face. "I'm really sorry about Darien and all. I'll talk to Miles tonight and ask him if he knows anything. Miles has been pretty busy lately."

"Miles mentioned you were searching all over. Where were you?"

"Well, mostly all around the world. We've been to just about everywhere. But, I think we've finally found the place where we should be. Right here."

"What exactly were you guys looking for?"

Kirala didn't look at Serena. "Oh nothing really. Just a few…friends that had…disappeared after awhile." She said with careful measure. Serena frowned but didn't press the matter. "Well, I'm glad we met."

"So am I. You seem like a good friend to have." Kirala said, pulling into Serena's driveway.

Serena smiled. "You know, me and my friends, we all get together a lot and just hang out in the mall. We're going tomorrow at about noon. You want to come with us?" Serena asked.

Kirala smiled. "I'd love to. Should I come by here first?"

"Sure. We always meet at my house. Bye Kirala! Thanks for the ride!" Serena called back as she shut the door and ran inside. Kirala sighed and pulled out and drove back to her apartment. Miles was still gone with Darien. She frowned at the thought of Darien, arriving at their apartment late at night about a week ago…

Kirala tore her lips away from Miles and groaned at the rapping on the door. Miles sighed and got up, turning off the soft music on the stereo and went to the door. Kirala was fixing her hair when she heard Miles's surprised cry. "Darien?"

She hurried up and went behind Miles and saw Darien looking as if he'd just come from battle. He was wearing a tuxedo suit for some reason. Blood dripped from his mouth, a gash by his eye, and staining his white shirt on his side. Darien collapsed in Miles's arms, unconscious. Kirala had mended the wounds as best as she could but, she knew he needed more than that to survive. So, Miles had taken him away for better treatment.

…What had happened? Her mind went over the possibilities over and over again but nothing came up. What had cause him pain? It was the work of a sword, she knew that much by the deep slashes at his side. She was surprised he'd lasted as long as he did. It couldn't have been a thug. Not an ordinary thug, at least. She pulled a soft drink from the cooler and slipped on her lap top, beginning her search once again for more answers…

There you have it, folks! Chapter 3!

Pretty n cute bunny- so, I hope that satisfied you about Darien! Don't worry, Darien will be okay! I would never do anything to hurt my handsome and sweet Darien.

Okay, same rules apply! Only 2 reviews more and I'll put up the next chapter! Deal?


	4. Chapter 4

New Enemies

Chapter 4

Darien opened his eyes and winced at the flood of light in his eyes. He tried to lift his hand, to block the bright light from his eyes but he found barely twitching his finger sent rivets of pain through his system. He closed his eyes once again and managed to croak.

"Where am I?"

There was the sound of footsteps hurrying towards him. "Darien?"

Darien knew that voice. "Miles?"

There was a small chuckle and Darien noticed that the light behind his eyelids had subsided. He opened them and found the light above him faded. And smiling over him was Miles.

"Thank God. You've been out for over a week now. How are you feeling?"

"No better than what I had earlier." Darien groaned.

"Well, that's a good sign. At least we know you're brain is actually receiving messages now." Miles said. "Would you like to have some water?"

"Yes." Darien replied.

Miles disappeared, his footsteps exiting in the room Darien was in. Darien looked around and found he was in a small room, perhaps in a cottage of some kind. The walls were made of wood that glowed with the light. It was completely empty except for the bed Darien laid on with thick blankets of silk, a small table next to him that was cluttered with bandages and all sorts of medical things. And a wooden chair that sat next to Darien's side.

Miles came back in, a glass of water in his hand. He set it on the little room left on the table and helped Darien sit up. Darien took the glass form Miles and drank it all. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad you're up. We've been worried sick about you. What happened?"

"We? Who's we?"

"Me, of course." Kirala said, walking into the room. "You've put us both in a state of panic, Darien, when you showed up on our doorstep. Please, tell us what happened."

Darien thought for a moment. He hadn't meant to go on their doorstep…had he? He'd been hurt badly and needed immediate help. Darien sighed. "I was attacked by this…women I guess. She was standing in an alleyway I had passed. She was…crying." Darien slowly remembered the darkness all around him, the slim figure of the beautiful, young women, crying softly. "I went to her to see if she was alright and she attacked me, pulling out this long sword."

"That explains the slash marks on you. But, my question it, what were you doing wearing a tuxedo?" Miles asked, perplexed.

Darien smiled. Miles never missed a thing. "It doesn't matter. All I know is there is a very dangerous women with a weapon on the loose. We have to do something!" Darien said, moving to get up, but the pain stopped him, making him bend over and hugging his torso. Miles jumped forward and helped his friend lay back down. Darien looked up at Miles, fighting the darkness that was overwhelming him. "Serena…" And he fell into darkness.

Miles cleaned and bandaged Darien's wounds before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Kirala was pacing in the kitchen, her hands gripping each other. "This isn't good, Miles. I don't like this one bit. Do you think the women who attacked Darien was-"

"We don't know anything yet for sure. For all we know it could be a maniac women with a sword."

"Oh really?" Kirala said, stopping in front of him, her words dripping with sarcasm. "What are the chances of it just being just another…something!" She waved her hands in the hair before resting them on her hips. Her hair was loose around her face, her eyes heavy with worry and confusion.

"Okay." Miles went to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Let's say for a fact that it was her. Why haven't we detected her yet? And what about her sword? Why didn't we detect that either?" He asked calmly.

She shrugged. "Maybe she's got a few tricks up her sleeves."

"Maybe. But, why Darien? Why attack Darien?"

Kirala looked up at Miles, meeting his gaze. "You don't think…"

"I think it could be a possibility, that's all. We can't just cross out everything before we're absolutely sure it's not him. Or her for that matter." Miles said, thinking of Darien's last words.

Kirala thought a moment, biting her lip before looking back up. "I'll watch over her, just in case. Should we tell her about Darien?"

"I'll leave that up to you. It wouldn't hurt to ease her mind though." Miles kissed her and stepped back, looking at his watch. "You better get back. I'll stay for a few more days with Darien and we'll both come back."

Kirala nodded and hugged him tight. "I miss you. You know that right?" She whispered.

Mils smiled. "I know it." He kissed her gently, nipping her lips before exploring her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like something out of this world, so original and unique. And he could never get enough of it. He pulled away gently. "Go on before we let this go on. I'll see you in a few days."

She nodded. "Alright. I love you."

She pecked him on the cheek and left the cottage, closing the door behind her softly.

Serena went to the door as it rang and smiled at Kirala. "Hey! You came!"

"How could I miss something like this? It's been awhile since I went shopping with only girls. Miles has been the unfortunate victim for the past year."

Serena winced. "Ouch. Poor Miles. Where is Miles anyway?"

Kirala's smile faded a bit, just enough for Serena to catch it. "He hasn't gone missing too, has he?"

"No. No. No." Kirala jumped in, seeing the panic in her eyes. "No. I know where he is. He just hasn't be able to come home for awhile and I've missed his company greatly. But, nothing to worry about. In fact," She leaned in to whisper to Serena, "when I talked to Miles about Darien, he said he knew where he was. He went to go and talk to him."

Serena's eyes widened and her eyes began to glisten with tears. "Really? Is he alright?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Miles since but, I'm sure everything is okay. Are you okay?"

Serena smiled and wiped away her tears. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm just so relieved someone found him. Look! There's everyone else! Hey guys!" She yelled over Kirala's shoulder. Kirala turned and saw the group of girls she had seen when she met Serena climb out of a few cars, a couple walking. She smiled. It was going to be a good day.

Sorry it took a little longer, guys. I've been so busy with our Madrigal Feast coming up and everything so the next few stories are going to be a little late until January. That's when everything kind of dies down a bit. Well, anyway, what did you think? A few cliff hangers there but don't worry, you'll find out all about it in later chapters! Am I making you mad yet! laughs evilly Well, as usual, I won't post until I get at LEAST 3 reviews! So when I get a total of ten reviews, I'll hurry up and get the next chapter up!

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVEIWS! THEY MADE ME VERY, VERY HAPPY! JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, I'M POSTING ANOTHER STORY. IT'S ALREADY DONE, JUST A SHORT STORY. BUT IT'S ALREADY FINISHED SO, LOOK FOR THAT TOO! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!


	5. Chapter 5

New Enemies

Chapter 5

Darien woke up and slowly opened his eyes, thankful that the room was dark. He felt much better, the wounds still aching but not as much as they had earlier. He managed to throw the blanket off of him and swing his feet off the bed. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and stopped to wince at the pain. His side still ached but he ignored it and got to his feet.

The room suddenly went twirling and he fell back on the bed, gritting his teeth at the new wave of pain. Frustrated, he slowly stood up and was able to stay up on his own two feet. He stumbled to the door and opened it, finding it led to a small hallway. He saw the edge of a round table and a chair at the end of the hall and made his way slowly towards it and found that Miles was sitting in it, drinking some tea. Miles looked up and smiled at Darien. "You're up."

"Yes. May I have some?" Darien asked, sliding slowly into one of the chairs.

"Of course. Let me just pour you some. How did you sleep?"

"Much better. Thank you for all of your kindness. But, I was wondering if you could answer my question." Darien said, taking the mug from Miles. Miles gave a weary smile and put the pot back on the small stove. He busied himself with a few dishes, his back to Darien for a bit before he spoke.

"Darien, you have to understand something. There is more than what you know."

Darien frowned. "What? I don't understand."

"There's more out there, more explanations for things. There is such a thing as power and…magic if you will."

Darien set his mug down. "Miles. Where am I?"

Miles sighed. "You are in a place called the Golden Garden, a hidden realm of Ellyson?."

Darien gasped. "Ellyson? I'm in Ellyson?"

Miles spun around. "You know Ellyson? How?"

Darien looked at his hands. "You are not the only one with more explanations."

Miles walked to the table and sat next to his friend. "Darien, I need that explanation."

Darien sighed and nodded as he began to tell Miles everything…

Kirala's eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. Her hand went up to her neck as she massaged it, trying to get the air flowing more freely. A nightmare. A horrible nightmare of a force strangling the life out of her. She swung out of bed and went to the bathroom and flipped on the light and gasped at the small red mark that circled her neck. It burned like fire yet as cold as ice. She shivered and leaned her head against the mirror, fighting the panic that was trying to grip her. So it had been real. It had begun.

She pushed of the mirror and went back into the bedroom and walked to her jewelry bow and grabbed her small brooch. It was a white crystal shaped like a five sided star held in a golden container the looked like gold. She clasped it in her hands and closed her eyes, wishing to go to Miles. She felt her feet lift off of the ground and then land gently on the wooden floor of the small cabin. She opened her eyes and looked at the table where Miles sat and Darien. She gave a weak smile and sighed. "Oh Dear."

"It's alright. Darien was just telling me something very important. He's-" Miles stopped and seemed to look at her for the first time. She was in her pajama's still, her hair tousled. Her face was pale and her eyes looked as if they were currently fighting tears. And around her neck was a small red mark. Miles jumped up and went to her. "What? What is it?'

"She tried to…" She trailed off and let Mile pull her into the warm and protective circle of his arms. He held her as she began to tremble and broke down against him. If he hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen to her knees. "I know I should expect an attack like this but she did it in my dreams. A place where I thought I was completely safe. What are we going to do, Miles?"

"I don't know but we'll figure something out. Don't worry. Everything will turn out alright."

Kirala gave a small laugh and looked at him with teary eyes. "That's what you said last time. And we didn't see each other for a long time after."

"I mean it this time. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep. We have one duty and that's all we need to concentrate on. Now. What were you telling me about Darien?"…

Miles told her everything Darien had told her and she slowly slid into a chair next to Darien and looked at him. "Endymion? Prince Endymion? Is that really you?"

Darien nodded. "Yes. And Serena is-"

"Princess Serenity." Kirala interjected and jumped to her feet. "I have to go and get to her. I was her mother's protector and I failed at that. I will not fail again."

"What? Wait!" Darien said, grabbed her arm. "What are you talking about?"

Kirala looked at Miles who blushed. "I hadn't gotten that far yet."

She sighed and sat down and took Darien's hands in her own. "My Lord-"

"Darien-"

"My Lord." She said firmly. "I am a Sailor Scout as well."

Darien frowned. "What?"

"I am Sailor Power, the source of the crystal that Princess Serenity now holds."

"But…that's…impossible…" Darien said slowly.

Kirala smiled. "Is it? I am a spirit of the crystal, you could say. I am the human form of the crystal. I am connected with it always. When Serena used it, my memories came back and I remembered who I was and found Miles."

"Remembered?"

Kirala sighed and stood back up. "Miles. I have to go. Explain all of this to Prince Endymion. I have to go to the Princess."

Darien stood up slowly. "Why? What's the matter?"

Kirala paused as she grabbed the crystal. "If Serena is the Princess you say she is, than she is in grave danger."

"Why? What's going on? You both are hiding something form me and you _will _tell me what it is." Darien said forcefully.

Kirala sighed and looked away. "She comes back even now as she speaks. She comes as a dark energy that will once again try to take over the power of the Moon. And the Earth."

"Who is she?"

"She was the one who attacked you, Darien." Miles said with a serious face. "She attacked you with her Sword of Souls in an attempt to get rid of everything that stands in her way. She was the one who killed Queen Serenity before she was banished to the far corners of the universe. She has come back revengeful for the power of the crystal. She is Queen Bakuda."

A chill went up and down Darien's spine when the name escaped Miles's lips. He leaned forward and steadied himself on the table. If this Bakuda had attacked him in an effort to get to Serena, she was going to hurt Serena. Nobody hurt his Bunny! Darien stood up and faced Miles and Kirala. "Take me with you."

Kirala nodded and smiled. "I was waiting for you to say that."

Okay, I finally gave in and posted the next chapter. You should all be kissing my feet. One review short. Gosh I am such a nice person. Okay, are you confused yet? Don't worry because everything will be explained in the next chapter…if I get a lot of reviews! Umm, let's see here…oh yeah! Did I spell Ellyson right? I couldn't remember and I'm to lazy to check. Please tell me so I can do it right the next chapter!

Thank you for all who reviewed! You are so awesome! I love you! blows a kiss to all her fans . Well, that's all I have for you right now. Review! Review! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

New Enemies

Chapter 6

Serena heard a knock on her door and frowned. Her "parents" were out and told her they wouldn't be home until late tonight. She got up from the kitchen table and went to the door and slid it open. Darien stood at her door looking at her with major relief.

"Serena. You're alright!" He came in and wrapped his arms around her. Serena let him hug her, her eyes wide with surprise and shock. Then, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"You're back!" Then she shoved off of him, not noticing the flicker of pain in his eyes. "How dare you leave me worrying! For more than a week! I thought you cared about me! I-"

"Forgive me for interrupting but we must go now." Miles said, appearing at the door. Serena stopped and looked at him, frowning.

"Miles?" She saw a flicker of movement and saw Kirala run up to them, her cheeks flushed. "Kirala? What are you doing here?"

Kirala opened her mouth but something moved behind Serena and she frowned and walked in. She saw a black cart walk in and her eyes widened in surprise. "Luna?"

Luna looked up and gasped. "Sailor Power? I thought- and you!" She cried when she saw Miles. Miles smiled. "Hi Luna. Long time no see."

"We all thought you two were dead! What happened?" Luna asked, jumping into Kirala's arms.

"We'd be glad to tell everyone but we have to go somewhere safe. We're all in danger here." Kirala replied, her face going serious. Luna nodded. "Of course. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Our place of course." Miles put in. "We'll know everything that goes on around us. It's best if we get everyone there now."

"Yes. Of course. Serena. Darien. Please go with them. I'll call the others and have them meet you there. Don't start until me and Artemis get there. I'd really like to heat this for myself. All the way through."

"Right." Kirala said and gave Luna the address and disappeared into Serena's room. Serena looked at Darien who looked at Miles.

"My Lord." Miles said, leading the way out. Serena looked at Darien, her eyes confused. Darien caught her expression and leaned down to her ear. "Ask later."

She nodded, trusting him wholeheartedly as they climbed into Miles's car and drove off.

She chuckled as she sat in her crystal throne. She was able to transport there and back though the energy needed to do it had drained her so. So she would wait. She could wait. She'd waited a long time for this. Her skin was color of a cold white, her eyes currently a light blue. Her cheeks were marked with purple lines, two on each side. She was dressed in a strapless white dress that clung to her curves and flowed on the floor, hiding her feet.

"I cam once long ago to take what was stolen from me. And I was banished for it. But now, I will take what is mine and once again rule the crystal!" She laughed evilly as the comet flew towards Earth, and her prize, the moon.

The Sailor Scouts all sat in the large house in the sitting room. They were all shifting in their seats, their eyes and bodies alert for anything. Finally, Artemis and Luna walked in and jumped on the table in the middle of the room.

"Now, tell us exactly what happened." Artemis said.

"Now hold up." Said Lita, jumping to her feet. "I want to know who these people are and why this was so important that it interrupted my class." She growled.

Kirala stood up, matching herself to Lita. "I am Sailor Power."

"What?" The girls all asked.

"I am the spirit of the crystal that Serena holds. I am apart of it as it is apart of me. The crystal was forged in a galaxy far away, on a planet. The Lands of Crystals. There, the crystal was taken, powerful and mighty. It wasn't until Queen Serenity possessed it that I came out. I was to protect only the true beholders of the crystal. It was my duty. Therefore I protected Queen Serenity, her the full power of the crystal so that she may defeat her many enemies. It was meant to be."

"The full power? You mean the crystal can even become more powerful than it already is?" Amy asked, intrigued.

"Yes. When I, the Spirit of the Crystal, left the crystal into my human form, I took part of the power with me. We are like two pieces of a puzzle. Not powerful alone but together, we could do anything. But, it seemed that even that wasn't true." Kirala closed her brimming eyes to compose herself before opening them again to continue. "Queen Serenity was the most wonderful, most beautiful person I knew. I was her guardian, her protector, but she was like my little sister in a way. She consulted me with minor things on love, on political decisions, and other women problems. We were inseparable. Then, our radar detected an energy source. Small and nothing to worry about. So, I did not act upon it. What a fool I was."

Miles took her hand and stood up next to her. "I came from the future, using my many connections with Sailor Pluto." Miles glanced at Pluto who gave a small smile. "I was surprised you didn't tell the others about me."

Pluto smiled. "There was no need. I knew everything would be figured out well enough. Go on."

Miles smiled. "I came back to see what would happen if I tried to stop what happened to Queen Serenity. But, I met Kirala instead. It was love at first sight. Though she was planning on killing me, thinking I was there to murder the Queen. But, the business was all sorted out and I stayed in the past with Kirala. We soon fell in love."

"But out love blinded our eyes to what was to happen. The danger that approached. When I finally found out that the small energy source had grown so immense, I knew doom was upon us. So, I left the Queen's side to do what I thought I had to do. I went and discovered her. Queen Bakuda."

A shiver went down everyone's spine.

"When the Queen found out that you had gone, she told Miles and Miles left." Luna jumped in standing up. She was furious with you, Kirala. But, she knew that she had to keep you all safe. So she sent you to Earth. All of you." Luna said seriously, turning to the rest of the girls before looking back at the couple. "But you never cam back and didn't come when that evil witch came. What happened?"

Kirala sighed. "I was fighting her and that damn sword of hers. The Sword of Souls. Instead of killing the person it strikes, it takes their souls. I was fighting her with my own sword when Miles arrived. I tried to defeat her, to get Miles out of harms way when-"

"She struck you." Artemis breathed.

Kirala nodded. "Yes, she struck me but only grazed me. She was ale to suck my soul out but the sword could suck it into itself. So, my soul wandered in space alone until I was brought back down to Earth for some reason. I remember taking the form of a child just about to be born than I was a child, forgetting everything."

Kirala sighed. "I was foolish to think I could make any difference without the rest of the crystal to help me. But I won't make the same mistake twice. I have come back to fulfill my duty that I failed to the Queen. I will protect you, Princess Serena, with all my might and all my heart as I did your mother. Will you accept me as your guardian?"

"Now wait just one minute!" Raye shouted, jumping to her feet. "Serena already has us, the four of us and Darien. We have Luna and Artemis. We don't need you! Just look how you screwed up the last time!"

"I wish to redeem myself but can you blame me for falling in love!" Kirala asked, her eyes turning into fire.

"Yes when it clouded your judgment as Queen Serenity's Guardian. You should have known what to do when you discovered the energy source!"

Miles stepped in front of Kirala and faced Raye. "Do not yell at her. You have no idea the suffering and the torture she has been burdened with."

"I'll yell to whoever I want to! Serena doesn't need her! We don't need-" Raye stopped and gasped, her eyes no longer seeing Miles and Kirala or the room around her for that matter. She felt pain beyond measure as though her should was being moved over to make room for another. Everyone in the room jumped up to help Raye but her head fell forward then raised slightly. Her eyes were now pure white and she was smiling evilly.

"Hello Sailor Power. And the Guardian of the Stars. I have you both together. How are you?" asked Queen Bakuda.

"What have you done with Raye!" Serena yelled, tears in her eyes.

Bakuda stood up and chuckled. "She's where she needs to be."

Raye groaned and sat up on the ground she was sitting on. She looked around and saw she was in a small room, resembling an interrogation room with a steel table in the middle with two chairs. A steel door was directly to her left and she jumped up and pounded on the door. "Let me out! Serena! Guys! Help me!"

She pushed back the tears of panic and continued to pound, hoping whoever had put her there would let her out soon…

Hey guys! Sorry about the confusion! I totally thought I posted this one! Kari-yugi, thank you so much for telling me that! I was almost about to post the next chapter! Well, anyways, so how do you like it? I hope it wasn't confusing. Miles's true identity will be explained next chapter. If you have any quesitons, post them and I'll answer them as soon as I can! Until next time!

Dragon Master Briam


	7. Chapter 7

New Enemies

Chapter 7

"She's being possessed!" Lina declared.

"She has the power to see things. Her soul was easier to overcome than anyone else's." Bakuda hissed.

"What do you want? Must be taking up a lot of energy to take over someone else." Kirala said calmly, arching a brow over Miles's shoulder.

Bakuda smiled. "You haven't lost your touch Sailor Power. Yes, my energy is waning but not as fast. I'm getting closer and I just wanted to see how you were doing. You look as pitiful as ever."

Kirala snarled. "Hurry, oh Queen Bakuda, so that you may meet your fate. And leave Sailor Mars out of this! She's of not your concern!"

"Oh, I'll leave. But I'm coming, Sailor Power. And I'll destroy you for good this time. As well as you, Guardian of the Stars!" She laughed and suddenly her eyes went back to normal and Raye was allowed her body back. She closed her eyes and her knees buckled. Serena caught her before she hit the floor. "Raye!"

"Was that really her? Bakuda?" Amy asked, tears in her eyes.

Kirala didn't answer but was leaning her head against the back of Miles's shoulder. "She's so close, Miles."

Miles stood straight, shaking in fury. "Closer to her end. Do not, fret, my love. She has lost much energy. She cannot do anything for awhile."

They helped Raye into a chair and Serena came in with a cup of tea. "What happened?"

Raye sipped her tea shakily. "It felt as if someone was pushing me aside, shoving me somewhere else so they could use me. It was painful. I've never felt so used before."

Lita sighed when she saw Raye's coloring come back into her cheeks than looked at Miles. "Guardian of the Stars?"

Miles sighed and Luna looked at him. "I knew you weren't something ordinary. I didn't even think you were real."

Miles nodded. "I am. It is true. I am the Guardian of the Stars. My given name is Hikastu, but I will change it later. When I become the King's Guardian." He said, looking at Darien and bowing. He stood back up and Darien looked at him.

"That's why you took me there. To protect me."

Miles nodded. "Under normal circumstances, I would have just sent you to the hospital. But I had a feeling I was to protect you. I always trust my feelings."

"Attacked? What is he talking about?" Serena asked, turning to look up at Darien.

Darien shook his head. "It doesn't matter-"

"On the contrary, it does." Artemis said. "What happened?"

Darien sighed. "I was walking down the street when I heard this women crying. I went to help her and she pulled out this long sword. It had to have been at least three feet long. The handle was something wretched, shaped like a decomposing hand holding it and there were two eyes on the back of it." He lifted his hand to demonstrate where the eyes were located. Kirala shivered and squeezed Miles's hand.

"It's her. I can never forget what that sword looks like."

Miles turned and held her in his arms. "Don't worry, love. Everything will be alright."

"She attacked you?" Luna asked.

Darien nodded. "Yes. I transformed into my other form and tried to stop her but, she got the better of me. But, there's something I don't get. You said it takes the soul of the person it slashes. Why didn't it take my soul?"

Kirala frowned and looked at Miles. "A good question."

Miles thought a minute. "Maybe an illusion."

"A look a like?" Kirala asked.

"It's possible. She's been banished so long, it's possible to have picked up a few henchmen. She could have disguised them to look like her."

"It seems like she can't really do anything herself until she gets within a decent range of us." Kirala noted.

Miles nodded. "But what can we do?"

"We can be there while she's still weak and stop her while she's still powerless."

"She'll be expecting that." Miles said shaking his head. "Besides. Remember what happened last time?"

"I know very well what happened. But that was then and this is now. We have the advantage. We know what she's capable of. Now, what we need to do-"

"Excuse me!" Serena interrupted, pushing them apart and placing her hands on her hips. "You need my help. You need all of our help."

"My Lady, this much to dangerous for you." Kirala said.

"I'm not useless! I can at least do something! You said that when you and the crystal combined your powers, you became even more powerful that you are now."

"I know what I said, my Lady but I can't risk your life. Not as I did last time." Kirala said.

Serena growled. "I am your princess and soon to be queen! You will take me along with you. I order you to."

Kirala's eyes snapped wide as did everyone else's in the room. They had never heard authority come out of Serena's mouth. Kirala closed her eyes and angled her head away from Serena. "Yes, my Lady."

Serena nodded. "You will also allow the rest of the Sailor Scouts to come along. This is their battle as well as mine."

Kirala nodded, eyes averted to her feet. "Your wish is my command." She said quietly.

Miles placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. "I must prepare. I'd like to have some practice with my weapons before we go into battle. Your majesty." Kirala said and swiftly left.

Miles sighed and looked at Serena. "Your majesty. The house is for you to use. Please, chose any rooms you would like to use. You are all welcomed to stay here." He turned to leave in Kirala's direction when Serena stopped him, away from everyone else's ears.

"What did I do wrong to make you both cold?"

Miles sighed. "Your intentions were good. It is your right to have part in the battle. But Kirala had to deal with the knowledge of failure of her queen. Now, she fears that you are in danger. She fears history will repeat once again and this time, there will be no turning back."

Serena nodded. "Tell her-"

Miles held up a hand. "Kirala is my lover. I would die for her. But, I will not be your voice to her. Please, do not put me between you and her." Miles asked, his eyes pleading.

Serena nodded, understanding. "Are you going to her?"

Miles nodded, looking the way she left. "She's probably in the gardens. She likes the flowers and air. Your Majesty, may I ask a question?"

Serena smiled. "Of course."

Miles frowned, still not looking at her. "How long ago was that you first activated the Crystal?"

Serena frowned and looked down, thinking. "A couple years. No, three years. Has it really been that long? Huh, time really flies. Is something wrong?" She asked, looking up and seeing his frown deepen.

"Four years ago, I began remembering my past. I'm sure it was the same for Kirala. It wasn't until a year later that out memories were fully restored. That was three years ago."

Serena frowned, not understanding. "Why would that matter?"

"The crystal is supposedly the one that was to trigger our memories but if we started remembering a full year before, then what could have triggered them if not your crystal?"

Serena frowned. "I couldn't say. I'll ask Luna and Artemis."

Miles nodded then looked at her and smiled, bowing. "If Your Majesty would permit it, I shall take my leave."

"Of course. And Miles?"

Miles stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"My name is Serena."

Miles smiled and continued on without saying a word.

**Sorry about the wait peoples. I took it upon myself to take a holiday. How was everybody's Christmas? Mine was perfect! I got everything I wanted! Anyway, how'd you like it? Just to forewarn everyone, there is going to be some lemons in the following chapters. He! He! He! Well, thanks for reading so far! Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

New Enemies

Chapter 8

Miles walked outside and saw Kirala sitting on a marble bench in the middle of the garden, watching a few birds drink from the fountain. She sat quietly, her hair undone and floating in the wind and around her face. Her face, however, was full of emotions. He walked over to her, the birds flying away in fright as he reached her. He slid down next to her and took her hand, linking his fingers with hers.

Immediately, she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"What's the matter, my love?" Miles asked in the ancient language of the moon.

She sighed again. "I fear for her safety yet I cannot challenge her authority."

Miles wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close to him. "My love. You know as well as I do how much she needs to be there."

"Yet that is supposed to clear my fears?" She asked, looking up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

Miles wiped her tears away as they spilled on her cheeks. "No. It's supposed to comfort you."

She looked away and stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. "Well it doesn't." Miles didn't get up but sat quietly, watching her. "I was there when she was born, Miles. I was there where all the Sailor Scouts were born. I think I secretly took on the role of their guardian as well."

"Don't we all when we're around the people we love?"

She sighed. "Serenity was like my sister. Loosing her because of me has torn my heart to pieces. Loosing Serena would kill me."

Miles slowly stood up, unfolding his length and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back gently against his stomach as he buried his face in her neck, kissing it. "My love. You are nothing but a worry wart. You do yourself no good like this. Leave some worry for yourself."

"I don't have time-"

"You'll do the rest of the world no good if you don't care for yourself!" he burst out, turning her around to face him. "Don't ever say you don't have time to take care of yourself. It would be such a waste." He said gently, caressing her cheek gently.

"What does the world want with a failed guardian?" She whispered.

Miles held her close, his lips only a breaths away from her. Her heart was racing as she waited for them. "Maybe not the world. Maybe only me. Just me. I need you. You are my other half. Together we are one." And with that, he gently laid his lips upon hers. It was gentle and loving at first, making her bones melt and her knees weak enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck. But then, need battled with fury and passion was unleashed.

He slammed her hips against his, holding her their as his mouth laid siege on hers. His tongue demanded entrance which she could only give to him. He tasted her, a taste he couldn't describe yet perfect. Just for him. Only for him. She was his and his only. No one could have what he had in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and carried her off, deeper into the garden until they came to a weeping willow next to the small pond. The branches opened for them by themselves and closed behind them.

He laid her gently on the grass and then covered her with himself, gorging on her. Her cheeks were flushed with need and excitement. Her eyes glazed with pleasure as they murmured his real name over and over again. "Hikastu…"

He propped himself over her and smiled down at her, gazing at her. Her black hair was like her pillow, laying everywhere. And her golden eyes looked back up at him, meeting his loving gaze. She lifted her hand and he grasped it, linking his fingers with hers. "Do you remember out first time?"

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Yes. You sneaked up on me while I was bathing."

"How could I resist a beautiful women naked in a pool far away from anywhere."

She smiled and cupped his face. "We scarred most of the water creatures."

He laughed and let her pull him down, crushing his mouth on hers. Her hands slipped slowly down and began unbuttoning his shirt then pushing it off then rubbing her hands over his chest. His stomach quivered underneath her nails, making her smile underneath his lips. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. "Women, you make me crazy."

"I like you crazy." She whispered, arching underneath him making him groan. "I need you Hikastu. Please. Love me."

Hikastu smiled and began tearing at her clothes, tossing them away. She joined his need, working at his pants, her fingers trembling. He sat up, taking her with him as he feasted on her neck, nipping and sucking making her cry out and moan, clutching to him. His hands made quick work with her bra and underwear while she quickly got rid of his jeans and boxers.

He laid her back down gently, both of them naked as he positioned himself over her. They're eyes locked and she smiled, her hands cupping his face. "Only you, Hikastu. Only you." She whispered before he thrust inside of her, making her arch. She planted her feet on the soft grass and wrapped her arms around him. For a moment, they stopped, they're eyes locked in promise.

Then, he thrust again, making her close her eyes and moan, arching. His mouth caught her breast, sucking on the hardened nipple like a sucker. Her breath caught as her nails raked up and down his back. The pressure built with each thrust, the pleasure rising with each moan, with each touch, with each feeling. The pace quickened, making her wrap herself around him. "Hikastu…please…more…I love you…feels…so good…Hikastu…Hikastu…" She went on, murmuring uncontrollably, her body building towards ecstasy.

Hikastu bent to her ear, nibbling it and whispering words of promises, declarations of love and trust. "Kirala. I want you to scream my name. When I take you, scream my name,"

Her body was slick with sweat, making their bodies slide together with ease. But the pressure was so high, when she opened her eyes, all she saw was a white light. A bright white light that was both blinding yet beautiful. She felt the convulsions began and her body bucked, her toes curled, her body arched as she screamed his name. Over and over again until he came with her, groaning and chanting her own name as they both tumbled over the edge.

She opened her eyes from a deep sleep to find herself back in their room, the velvet red curtains pulled around them. She smiled as Miles slept soundly next to her on his back, his face peaceful and calm. She snuggled against his side, wrapping her leg around his and her fingers tickled his stomach. A smile played on his lips as his eyes slowly opened and looked at her. "You're glowing."

She smiled. "I always glow with you. You looked so peaceful. I feel bad for waking you up."

He chuckled. "No you didn't. You wanted me to wake up so you can play." He arched an eyebrow as she rolled on top of him and groaned when she slid over his manhood, sheathing himself in her. "Point proven."

She looked him and kissed him. "This is why we fight. For love. For us. For them." And with that, they loved each other as if it were the first time. Relearning each other's bodies, strange but familiar. Every time they fell they pushed themselves back up until their breaths were nothing but pants and the sun was beginning to shine through the small cracks of the bed. She sighed and slid underneath the blankets. "I don't want to wake up."

He smiled and joined her under the blankets, playing with her fingers and kissing them. "According to my memory, you didn't really fall asleep at all."

She smiled back. "I think I'd agree with you on that."

He smiled and sighed. "I sense that they are all here still. We should start planning for battle."

Kirala nodded, putting on her serious face. "Yes. We'll have the advantage this time because we'll know what to expect."

Miles nodded. "But we have to remain cautious. There's a lot a person can think up of in a long while of exile."

Kirala nodded in agreement then gave him a wicked smile. "Feel like playing again?"

Miles smiled and they both laughed underneath the covers.

Like it? I know it was only lemony but I had to get it in there. Took me awhile though. Okay, so, I hope you all have liked the story so far. Hope you had a great New Year.(I had to baby sit!). Please, please, please, please, please, please review? Would you? Come on! It's so easy! Just that really cool button right below this message. So easy. Just type a few words. Maybe not even about the story, Say hi or bye or whatever. Man, I'm getting desperate over here! Oh well. If you won't review then fine! I won't post any more! (Sticking tongue at those who refuse to review!)


	9. Chapter 9

New Enemies

Chapter 9

Kirala walked into the kitchen wearing a long white robe to find the Sailor Scouts sitting at the large oak table, talking quietly. All of them were dressed in pajamas that had been provided for them in their rooms. They heard Kirala walk in and stopped to turn and look at her.

Kirala gave a small smile. "Good morning."

Lita stood. "We want to talk. Before Serena wakes up."  
"Of course, Sailor Jupiter. What would you like to talk about?" Kirala asked, putting a teapot on the stove and setting it on high.

"We want to know what exactly is going to happen so we can protect Serena to our fullest."

Kirala smiled. "Always thinking ahead. Well, I can't answer your question just yet because I have yet to discuss battle tactics with Hi - Miles yet."

Amy frowned. "Why did he change his name?"

Kirala shrugged. "I don't know. He never told me. But I know he will change it again. Maybe it was just meant to be that way."

The teapot whistled and she pulled it off and set it aside. She pulled out a cup and poured the water into it and then dipped in her tea bag. She sipped it and sighed. Then, she made another one. She set both cups on a small tray and began to leave before she stopped and turned to the Sailor Scouts. "I am going to practice my weapons today around noon. Miles will be with me. We like to practice together. It helps strengthen our team. Maybe you would all like to come and practice with us."

"We don't use weapons." Lina replied.

"There are all types of practicing. I will be able to tell you what you know before tomorrow. Have a good morning."

And with that, she left the room, leaving the Sailor Scouts to think to themselves.

The swords clashed together, interrupting the silence in the small meadow. Kirala and Miles were sparring with their swords when the Sailor Scouts arrived. Serena and Darien were also with them. They watched as the two fought with speed, their bodies moving with agile and grace as if the movements were a dance rather than two weapons, fighting for superiority.

"They're really good together." Raye commented.

"I know. I wish I could have that kind of skill." Lina said with envy.

"She may be good with a sword but I'd like to see what she's like hand to hand." Lita said, crossing her arms over her chest.

With that Miles took a step back and Kirala shoved her sword into the ground. She ran towards Lita and shoved her palm into Lita's stomach. Lita fell to the ground, gasping for air that Kirala had knocked out.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Serena yelled.

"Do you really think that Bakuda's henchmen will be fair? Do really think they will wait for you to be ready before they attack? If this is so, you know nothing of a true battle."

Lita groaned then stood up and assumed a fighting position. "You will pay for that."

"Do not let anger cloud your judgment. Become emotionally detached form the situation at hand. Nothing matters but winning." Kirala instructed.

"She's right." A new voice said.

They all turned to look at Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, the last three Sailor Scouts. All of them blinked at them while Kirala kept her eyes on Lita. Miles smiled. "Welcome."

"We thought we'd join you. Lita, you better keep a close eye on Kirala." Setsuna said. Lita had enough time to block Kirala's attack before Kirala's foot collided with Lita's head.

The two became the center of attention as they fought. Both of them were highly skilled in martial arts and were amazing fighters. In the end, both of them had the other held by the neck. Kirala smiled at the furious Lita and let go. Lita followed and they both stepped back. "You're pretty good." Kirala commented.

"Yeah. You're not so bad yourself." Lita said. They stood there for a moment before they shook hands. Kirala smiled.

"You will be a great asset in fighting Bakuda. I am envious to see you in real battle."

Lita blushed. "Thanks."

"Okay, so, why don't we all get a little practice time?" Amy interrupted.

"Of course. Do anything you have to do in order to prepare yourself for battle." Kirala began to walk towards Miles when Serena came o her side.

"Can me and you talk? In private?"  
"Of course, your majesty." Kirala said softly and Serena led her away form the now sparing group.

"I would like to talk to you about what happened yesterday. I don't want to have us against each other during battle."

Kirala smiled. "You will be a wise queen, your majesty. I'm sorry if I said anything that was out of place. You are right. This battle is as much yours as it is mine."

"Thank you for acknowledging that. She really was like your sister, wasn't she?" Serena asked softly.

Kirala nodded. "Yes. We were very close. It still hurts my heart that I failed her as a guardian. I was her protector and I failed to do even that."

"What's done is done."

Kirala shook her head. "No, it's not. She poses a threat to you and I refuse to let it happen again. But, I promise you, your majesty, I will do everything in my power to protect you. I will not leave your side."

"There's no need for that. What ever happens will happen and there is nothing we can do to stop it. Now, have you thought about how we're going to go about defeating her?" Serena asked.

Kirala smiled. "Not yet. Me and Miles are going to discuss that today. We'll let you know as soon as we do."

Serena nodded and smiled. "Friends?"

Kirala smiled. "Of course."

"And Kirala?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Serena."

Kirala laughed.

I know! I know! I'm a horrible person! I'm sorry! I've just been so busy lately that I haven't been able to get to the computer! I know it's a little short but don't worry! I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please Review as usual! Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are totally awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

New Enemies

Chapter 10

Bakuda sat on her black throne, smiling at the world below her. She laughed. "Soon, Earth will be mine along with the moon. And the Millennium Crystal will be mine!"

Another figure approached the throne, and got on one knee and bowed their head low. It was a man, with long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, a white tunic and black pants on with a sword at his side. A small scar on the corner of his right eyes went down into the middle of his cheek. "My Queen, we've come into attacking range of the Sailor Scouts. They could attack at any moment now."

Bakuda chuckled. "They won't. Not yet. They aren't ready."

"My Queen?" The man asked, confused.

"My poor, poor Juanto. So unknowing of everything around him. You remember when I killed Kirala all that time ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, a connection was made between her and me through my sword. I can feel her. She is not ready yet. I am beginning to wonder if she'll ever be ready."

"When she is, she will come and you will slaughter her and the Guardian of the Stars as it should have been done all those years ago." The man said.

Bakuda returned her gaze to the Earth and smiled. "Yes. It will end soon."

The Sailor Scouts all sat in the dining room at a large round table. They all looked at Kirala and Miles who were both in serious mode. "We have discussed our battle plans and have come to an agreement."

Miles leaned forward, linking his hands on the table. "We're going to use a distraction tactic."

"Who will be the distraction?" Darien asked, taking Serena's hand. Everyone prepared themselves up if the role was to land upon them.

Kirala smiled. "Save your nerves. I will be the distraction."

Miles nodded. "Kirala will appear on the comet, coming in a fit of rage and revenge. She will lure Bakuda into a fight. We will come in soon after all at once, attacking simultaneously. Except for Serena."

Serena looked quickly at Kirala. "If this is a way of keeping me out of harm-"

"No. The object is to wear down Bakuda and her forces. We want her weak from fighting when you appear. Kirala will slip from the battle and join you, connecting with the Millennium Crystal where you will deliver the final blow."

"How will Kirala connect with the Crystal?" Amy asked, interested.

"We are already one, me and the Crystal. I will join with it as I have always had to in the past with Queen Serenity."

Serena leaned forward. "What will happen after the final blow. After Bakuda is dead? Will Kirala return to her normal state?"

Miles leaned back and took Kirala's hand. "That is the one thing we don't know. I've always thought that one day, Sailor Power and the Millennium Crystal would one day unite. If that happens, then Kirala would be forever bound to the crystal."

"I don't want to risk it." Serena said immediately.

"Yeah. I mean, what good would you be bound to the crystal?" Raye asked.

Kirala smiled. "I will be serving my Queen. One day I will have to combine with the crystal. It's only a matter of time. When that happens, the crystal will come to it's true power and serve it's true purpose."

"And what is that?" Lina asked.

Kirala chuckled. "That, my friend, is only what I must know."

Miles scowled at her. "You and you're secrets."

"So, is that the plan?"

Miles and Kirala nodded. Darien nodded. "Well, then, when do we leave?"

Kirala looked at Miles, silently conversing with him until Miles looked at the group again. "We want to have a strong power source which is obviously the moon. We are most powerful at the full moon which is only five day form now. That is when we will leave. You are free to do anything until then. Normally at this point I would say anyone who wants out, this is your last chance but I won't. I already know what you will decide."

Raye stood up. "I want to meditate. I'm going back to the temple. I'll see you guys later."

She left the room, followed by Lina and Lita. Amy stood up and waved goodbye to everybody and left. Michiru sighed. "Well, this will be something to remember."

Haruka smiled. "I can't wait to slam that bitch down after what she did to our Queen."

Setsuna said nothing but merely looked at Kirala with a knowing gaze. Kirala met her eyes buts couldn't hold it for long and averted them. Setsuna sighed and stood up. "I have other things I need to do. I will be here in five days."

She left and was followed by Michiru and Haruka who were discussing fighting tactics. Serena looked at Kirala. "I don't know if I like this idea. I don't want to loose another friend."

Kirala gave Serena a warm smile. "You'll never loose me. Either in my human form, or combined with my true self, I'll still be with you, in your heart, and in the crystal. If I do combine with the crystal, maybe you will find ways of talking with me. I remember when I was apart of the crystal. It gets so lonely after awhile."

"I hate to say it but I'm scared. I'm afraid something really bad is going to happen." Serena said, her hand tightening in Darien's, hoping to find strength in his.

"Nothing is ever good in battle, Serena." Miles said. "Something bad always happens. Let's just hope it happens to her and not us."

Serena nodded.

"You need your rest. Go home and by lazy." Kirala said to Serena.

Serena smiled. "That sounds really good. I'll see you both in five days. Bye."

Miles shook hands with Darien and they watched as Serena and Darien left the house. Kirala got up and walked to the terrace. Miles came next to her. "You are not ready for this."

"I fear that I will not be ready to face her. I don't want to disappoint you or the Sailor Scouts by letting my anger and rage get in my way."

"You will find strength, my love, like you always do. You have survived this long. You can do it for a while longer." He wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her into him and pulling her against him. "We have five days to be with each other. I have plans to do nothing but lay in bed with you and make love."

Kirala smiled and cupped his face and looked deeply in his eyes. "I don't want to leave you."

Miles shook his head. "Don't think about it. We have five days. Don't think about it."

Kirala let him kiss her, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Okay, I know I haven't posted a chapter in awhile but we won't get into it. I finished this chapter just for you guys at 1 am. Just for you so be happy it's there. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. I've got New York to think about(We're going for Spring Break! I'm so excited!). It'll be my first time flying so wish my luck! And thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews! You guys are totally awesome! See yah!


	11. Chapter 11

New Enemies

Chapter 11

Kirala looked at Miles who looked back at her. It was time. They dressed in ordinary clothes, planning on taking a nice walk to the small playground they were all meeting out so they could teleport to the comet. She slipped her arm in his and they walked silently into the night. The sky was clear, the stars blinking beautifully and the moon shone with all it's radience and grace. Kirala sighed. "Miles?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, looking down at her as they turned the cornor.

"Do you remember the first time we made love?"

He smiled. "Yes. In the Waters of Elysion."

She smiled as well. "It was beautiful. We knew instantly that we were meant to be together forever."

He nodded. "Until the end of eternity."

She looked up thoughtfully and with sadness. "Forever didn't last as long as I'd hoped."

"Kirala, why do you doubt yourself so much?" Miles asked, stopping and holding her arms.

She let her head fall in shame. "Every battle I ever fought with the Queen, I fought with all I had and she always won. Then, this one time when we should have won, it was lost. How am I to know that I won't fail again?"

He lifted her chin delicatly so she looked at him. "Because another depends on you. The princess. Will you doubt yourself so much that it will risk the outcoming of this battle?"

She looked into his eyes. Such strength. Such confidence. She smiled. "Not with you with me."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips. "I'll always be with you."

She smiled and they continued walking, enjoying the cool night breeze. It was midnight when they reached the playground and saw the Sailor Scouts waiting by a large tunnel. Lita turned to them. "Are you ready?"

Kirala looked at Miles then back at Sailor Scouts. "Yes. I will go first. Miles when know when it is time."

They all nodded. Miles and Kirala took hands and lifted them up. The wind blew around them before they were encompassed with bright gold and white light. When it cleared, Kirala and Miles stood there thouhg dressed in their uniforms. Kirala was dressed similarily to the Sailor Scouts only she wore the colors of white and gold. Her hair was down and flowed around her. Her headpiece held a clear white stone, symbolizing her as part of the crystal. The most unusual part about her outfit was a golden sword held in a sheath that was tied to her back.

Miles stood in a simple garment, a white kimono and gold pants that tied around his bare ankles. A stone in the shape of a bright star was attatched to his forehead. He smiled at them and bowed. "The Guardian of the Stars at your service."

"The Spirit of the Crystal at your service." Kirala joined him in bowing. They both stood up. Kirala turned to him, her eyes telling him that she was ready to fight. "You know the signal."

"Always. Be careful." He said and gave her a kiss.

She smiled at him, looked upon the Sailor Scouts and Darien before stepping away from them. She pulled out her sword in a fluid motion and pointed it towards the sky. "Sailor Teleport!"  
She was surounded by a blue ball of energy and disappeaered in a flash.

Queen Bakuda growled then smiled. "Juanto!"

Juanto appeaered. "Yes, my Queen?"

"She's coming. You know what to do."

Juanto nodded and disappeared. Bakuda sat back and smiled. "Come my little spirit. Come to me."

Kirala landed on the comet, the blue energy ball aornud her fading away. She looked around and saw the throne and scorned at it. _You won't be so high and mighty for long, Bakuda._ She looked around again. Was this a trap? "Come on out, Bakuda! I know you're here! I've come to finish what should have finished long ago!"  
A cackle interupted the air, making her spin around, sword raised. "You fool! You couldn't defeat me then and you cannot defeat me now!"

"Come out and prove that to me!" She roared.

"You want to fail again? Loose everything you love again? I can give you that pleasure!" Bakuda screeched and appeared before Kirala, a good twenty paces away. Kirala spread her legs and pointed her sword at Kirala, letting her see the fire of battle in her eyes.

"You will pay for every ounce of pain you have caused Moon Kingdom, Princess Serena, Prince Endymion, the Sailor Scouts, Hikastu, and me." Kirala raised her sword and ran towards Bakuda, letitng out her war cry. Bakuda didn't raise her sword until the last second. She allowed the swords to come close to her so their faces came close. Kirala was shaking while Bakuda stood with grace and no sign of struggle.

"And you, my dear Spirit of the Crystal, will pay for every moment I was banished. How long I have waited for this moment!" She hissed and pushed Kirala off her sword and swung. Kirala dodged and lased out which was swiftly blocked by Bakuda. Their movements were swift and agile, slicing through the air. Kirala saw the evil glint in Bakuda's cold eyes and knew she had to destory Bakuda if it was the last thing she did. Acting quickly, she sent out a strong pulse of energy that sent Bakuda flying through the air. She used the time to take her sword and slice her arm before going after Bakuda.

Serena felt a sharp pain in her arm and gasped, her hand flying over to her arm and held it. Miles, who had been looking up the entire time looked at her. "What?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden, my arm hurt. Like someone sliced it with a knife."

Miles nodded. "That's the signal. Let's go."

"What?"

"She has sent her signal. She cut herself because she knew you would feel it. You and her are connected through the crystal. Now let's go while we still have the chance!" He said sharply. Serena bristled but said nothing. The group all held hands and soon were flying towards the comet, Serena watching from below. It came into sight and they saw two figures fighting. "That's them! Let's land near."

They did and Miles called. "Kirala!"  
Kirala didn't stop for a moment but smiled at the surprise in Bakuda's eyes. "Well, it's close to your time of end, Bakuda. How does that feel?"

Bakuda smiled and pulsed at Kirala sending her flying and landing hard on the ground. "WOnderful! Juanto! Now!"

Suddenly, black holes appeaered in the ground and icy figures. Kirala jumped up. "Miles!"  
Miles looked back at her. "Kirala! Behind you!"

Kirala spun with her sword, slicing the ice creature in half. Miles placed his hands close together and formed a white ball of energy and threw it at a creature, making it explode to pieces. They looked at the rest of the Sailor Scouts who were dealing with the other creatures. "We have to get to Bakuda!"  
"I know but they keep coming!"  
Miles was right. The black holes hadn't disappeared at all and were continueing to produce more icy creatures. Kirala sighed and looked at Miles. "We have to find a way to block the black holes."

"Amy's already tried it. There's no way."

Kirala looked around and saw a man hidden in the cornors watching with delight. "Miles, I think we've found the source."

Miles saw the man. "I'm on it."

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter everybody! Hope you liked it! I'm working on the next chapter now so it should be up before Spring Break. I'm so excited for New York! I got a brand new digital camera for it. Maybe I'll post a few for you guys! Please review! See you all later! And thanks for hanging in there with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

New Enemies

Chapter 12

Miles raced towards the figure, dodging holes and monsters until he finally came to the figure and stopped dead in his tracks, surprise in his eyes. "Jua-Juanto?"

Juanto chuckled and stepped out into the light. He was the same age as Miles, with long silver hair sited back by a yellow bandanna. His eyes were a pure black, a spark of purple every now and then. His clothes were a simple Kimono, black as ink and a sword tied to his side. "Hello Hikastu. How long has it been?"

Miles shook his head in disbelief. "No, it can't be."

"Believe it, Hikastu. I'm surprised you never figured it out." He sneered.

Miles growled. "You dare sneer at me, you traitor! You betrayed the Moon Kingdom!"

Juanto chuckled and fingered the handle of his sword. "Yes. It wasn't easy, you know. Breaking into the computer base, disguising the true power of Bakuda's comet. It took almost three years of planning."

Miles shook in rage and fury. "I will destroy you."

Juanto looked at him and pulled out his sword. "Come and try to put your words into action."

Miles reached into the air and a column of light appeared. It faded and Miles pointed a long broadsword at Juanto, the blade glowing white with the power of Miles. Juanto gave a war cry and swung at Miles who easily blocked it. Their swords slid together, quivering in the air as the two men fought to overcome their opponent with strength. Miles was the one that won. He slammed Juanto into a crystal wall and with his left hand sent a ball of light at him. Juanto raised his sword in front of him and Miles watched as the sword began to glow black and absorbed the ball. Juanto chuckled. "You're not the only one with special powers, Hikastu."

Miles took a step back. "What are you?"

Juanto smiled. "I am your opposite. While you guard the light of the stars, I guard the shadows they cast."

Miles sent a deadly glare at Juanto and held his sword with both hands. "Nimulogi."

Nimulogi smiled and held his black sword. "Now, we may fight."

Kirala heard the sounds of battle and sparred Miles a glance and was captured. Miles had summoned is Sword of Light and was fighting with a man who had a sword that glowed black. What chaos had fallen on them? She looked over and saw the Sailor Scouts were fending for themselves but the creatures kept coming at them. Kirala sighed and searched for Bakuda who had disappeared. She sliced through the middle of a creature that had ventured to close and continued searching until she found her, sitting on a throne of ice. Growling, she ran towards her, jumping over creatures and landing nimbly.

Bakuda smiled a raised her hand and Kirala stopped, falling forward, holding her neck. Invisible hands were locked around her throat, blocking off air from her lungs. Bakuda raised her arm and Kirala floated in the air towards her until she was mere inches away from Bakuda. "You think you can come in here and in one heroic swoop, destroy me to avenge your precious Queen? HA! I think not. It will be I who will finish you, Kirala, Spirit of the Crystal."

She slammed Kirala down, the hands releasing her. Kirala gasped for breath, laying weakly on the ground.

Bakuda chuckled and looked up to find everything had worked out perfectly. "Look up, Kirala and see what you have brought."  
Kirala propped herself up and looked in horror at the new situation. All of the Sailor Scouts had been captured, being held firmly by the creatures and had formed a semi-circle around the throne. And Miles was on his knees, the man holding him down by using the blade of his sword against his neck. "Kirala."

"Hikastu." She whispered.

"Now, it is time for you to die!" Bakuda cried and raised her sword up above Kirala. Kirala, knowing she had failed, did the only thing she could think of. She sent all of her energy and all of her life force and sent it towards the Crystal. She saw the blade come rushing down. It seemed to come so slow. Tears welled up inside. She had failed. She would never be able to help them avenge Queen Serenity. She heard the cries of the Sailor Scouts; saw the knowing sadness of Sailor Pluto. But most of all, she heard the painful cry of Hikastu. Then, the blade pierced through her.

Bakuda smiled in triumph and pulled her blade out. The sword glowed with the new soul and increased in power. She smiled and looked at Juanto. "Let him go."

Juanto nodded and let Hikastu go. Hikastu crawled forward, unable to hold back the tears. He came to her and picked up and wrapped his arms around her. "Kirala. No. Not yet."

Kirala looked up at him and smiled, lifting her hand to his cheek. "Hikastu. You have to keep fighting. For Serenity."

Hikastu shook his head. "No. I cannot do this without you. Don't leave me. Please."

Kirala smiled. "I'll always be with you. Always." Her hand slipped away limply to the side and Hikastu watched in horror as the light of life left her eyes.

He stayed there, starring at his love, now fading before his eyes until she disappeared. He closed his eyes, feeling the rage swell in him with frightening speed. He stood slowly up and turned to Bakuda and opened his eyes. And Bakuda gasped.

His eyes were a pure white, glowing. Bakuda took a step back, for the first time fear slipping into her eyes. "You have destroyed a precious gift given to this world. Now, you will pay with your life."

"Juanto! Kill him!" Bakuda roared.

Juanto lifted his sword and swung it at Hikastu. The blade never hit him. Juanto stopped and looked at his sword. The blade cracked and exploded along with his life force. Juanto screamed before fading away.

Bakuda gasped and took another step back. 'What is going on? This isn't what I planned!'

With Juanto gone, the holes disappeared. And the monsters faded away. The Sailor Scouts were freed. They joined Hikastu's side. Hikastu starred at Bakuda. He raised his arm and his sword appeared in his hand. He pointed to Bakuda with it. "This will be for Kirala. For my only love!"  
"Wait for me!" A new voice called.

The Sailor Scouts turned and saw Serena, racing towards them. She joined their ranks and starred at Bakuda with hatred. "I know what you did Bakuda! And I will never rest until you get what is yours!"

**Sniff. Sniff. I need some towels. Okay, well, you all know what to do. Sniff. Sniff.**


	13. Chapter 13

New Enemies

Chapter 13

I'm back, everybody! Sorry sorry sorry! I could say that I've been on a writers block for a long time but I can't. I've been lazy. I'm such a failure. But I'm back now and ready to finally finish the story! Ready! Here it is! Chapter 13 of New Enemies!

Bakuda looked at Serena and laughed. "You fools really think you can beat me? Now that the spirit of the crystal resides in my sword, I will destory all of you and take what has always been rightfully mine!" She laughed with insanity and raised her sword which pulsed with power.

"You're wrong, Bakuda! It is I who have the upperhand here!" Serena shouted and held up her crystal. "This is for you, Kirala." She whispered then closed her eyes. "SILVER ETERNAL POWER!"

She transformed into Princess Serenity, her long white dress flowing behind her. She held her hands in front of her, the crystal shining light on Bakuda.

"What are you going to do with that? Silly girl! There's no power in there!" Bakuda laughed.

Serena smiled and pushed the crystal forward, allowing her mind to flow with the crystals, with Kirala's.

"Serena." Kirala's voice drifted out of the crystal.

"Yes?"

"When the attack hits Bakuda, the power from her sword will be unleashed. The crystal will try to absorb the power but you musn't let that happen. When the sword shatters, pull the crystal back to you and allow the souls to free themselves."

"What if I don't?"

"The crsytal will be fine but...the power will be to much for you. It will kill you Serena." Kirala's voice said.

Serena nodded. "Alright." She put all of herself into the crystal, every ounce of power and energy she could inot the crystal and with a whoosh of power, sent a beam of twirling silver and gold light at Bakuda's sword. The Sailor Scouts all gasped and watched as the beam hit Bakuda's sword. The black power of the sword fought to hold off the beam, Bakuda holding the sword with great difficutly. "No! I won't let this happen to me! NO!" She roared as the beam sank into the blade, cracking it and shattered it to a million pieces.

Bakuda screeched as the beam crept up her arm and down her body and shattered her icy frame as well. Serena hurried ot pull herself out of the crystal but in her haste, she had no energy for herself and as the crystal faded, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

"Serena!" Darien yelled and ran to her side. The Sailor Scouts joined him and formed a protective barier around Serena. Hikastu watched them take care of Serena, some how not able to join them. The pain in his heart returned and he sighed and turned around and stopped.

"Whoa." He murmured.

The hilt of the Sword of Souls lay on the ground but where the blade should have been, something was leaking out of it. A light. He watched as it began to flought and seperate. Then, it began to fly around him. He heard voices and knew that it was the souls stollen from the sword. Then, they faded and floated away in peace. Except for one. It floated around him then began to form a shape.

"Kirala." He whisperde.

SHe smiled. "Hikastu."

"Your soul. But, I thought you were in the crystal?"

She smiled. "So did I. But, the crystal realised that I had made something of myself without the crystal. That part of me had nothing to do with the crystal. Therefore, I was not completly absorbed into the crystal."

"So, you're coming back?"

Her smile stayed. "No. But, you're coming with me."

She reached out and touched his hand. He looked down and watched as slowly, he became a light like hers. He looked up at her. "Kirala? Is it our time?"

She nodded. "Yes. There is a place for us in Elysion. Queen Serenity had it ready for us."

"But, how did she know-"

"She had a little chat with me." Sailor Pluto interupted.

Hikastu and Kirala looked at her. From behind, the Sailor Scouts watched.

"Or, I had a chat with her. I knew this would all happen. So, I let Queen Serenity know only a portion of it. She's saved a little bit of Elysion for you."

Hikastu frowned. "But, we still have the future to fulfil. We still play parts."

Pluto grinned. "Oh you do. Consider this a long vacation."

Kirala smiled. "Come on Hikastu. Let's not waste any more time."

Hikastu smiled. "I love you."  
"I love you to." She said with a smile. They hugged and The Sailor Scouts watched them fade away.

"So, we will see them again?" Raye asked.

Sailor Pluto thought of the future and smiled. "Oh yes. Sooner than you think."

Serena woke up to find herself laying in bed. She sat up and saw Darien. "Darien? What happened? Is Bakuda gone?"

"Yes. Everything is alright now."

"But what happned? Tell me everything?"

Darien sat on the bed next to her and took her hands. "Later. I have a better idea for now."

Serena smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

**The End**

Well, there you have it. Finally the last chapter. Hope everyone doesn't kill me for waiting so long. Love you all and I will be posting a new story soon...hopefully! See you all later.


End file.
